Everyone Gets a chance at love
by Rinaangstadt
Summary: Jaden X Oc Story, M rated for later chapters and for language. [Sorry I tend to have a mouth and mind of a pirate and a gutter brain] The story takes place around the second season when Aster first shows up on Duelist Island, I won't be writing to script so don't look for perfection when reading this. : P Far warned Any bad comments I will have either deleted or block persona
1. Emotions

Rinaangstadt:This is just going to be an odd story just to pass time. ^-^

Zexion: Just like every other story you have on here right?

Rinaangstadt: -Whacks Zexion in the head- shut up and go away!

Zexion: . And you wonder why I'm not around you.

Rinaangstadt: -smirks- I do believe that someone is jealous that this isn't about him. -clings to Jaden's arm-

Jaden: So I was right before

Zexion: -glares- I don't get jealous...but nonetheless Rina doesn't own anything but her dumb Oc.

-Story starts-

?: Are you okay?

When Amy looked at the message she didn't know who it was from and was curious on who it was from. She looked at it again and saw that the message was from one of her classmates. She didn't know how to answer it, she knew that practically everyone saw Zane Truesdale break up with her in the hall the day before, which was the reason she didn't leave her room. She knew that leaving it meant that she would have to see Zane. She sent a reply to the young student who was concerned to her.

Amy: I'll be fine, I just need time. Thank you for your concern, I really appreciate it.

?: No problem, I don't know why he'd do that to you. You look like a wonderful woman to be with.

She raised an eyebrow at his response. She had many guys try to flirt with her while she was with Zane...Its part of the reason he left her. But she never said anything or took what they said into accountability. She sighed and got up from her bed as she got herself together. She knew she would have to sooner or later have to deal with Zane and who ever he happened to be with. So once she got her uniform on she left her room and she saw that she was being stared at by everyone. She left the Oblesk dorm and she saw the one person she knew that she'd have to bare with no longer with...Zane Trusedale. He was dueling the guy that she got the message by. She walked up to the area and saw that the guy who he was dueling was a sliefer red, and he was kicking Zane's butt. She smiled as she watched beside Alexis, Chazz and two others. Chazz looked to her with a raised eyebrow.

"So you finally left your room?"

"Shut it turp. I don't need anything from you." She said harshly

He looked to her surprised as he looked back at the match.

"I hope you know they are battling over who should be the one to be with you...I honestly think that it's stupid." Alexis said looking to her

"I don't care about Zane, if all he's going to do is be a dope and break up with me for no apparent reason, then he isn't worth my time...but I've never really seen the guy he's playing before." She said looking to Alexis

"His name is Jaden, this is his first year being here." Alexis said with a smile

"...Jaden huh? Well this is going to be interesting." She said with her arms crossed

It didn't take long before one of Jaden's Elemental Hero fusion monsters destroyed Zane completely.

"And that's Game Zane." Jaden said with a smile

Amy clapped her hands and went over to Jaden. "You duel well for a sleifer."

"Thanks." He said with a smile

"So, why were you dueling /him/ for?" Amy asked; she wanted to know from him the actual reason.

"I wanted to see if I can win against him so he'd let me through so I can speak with you." He said with a smile

"Why? You barely know me." She said confused

"True, but I want to get to know you." He said with a smile

"Well, I guess now's better than never." She said with a shrug. "How about intro's first?"

He nodded his head with a smile

"I'm Amyirtha Lynn Kaiba, Cousin of Seto Kaiba, the owner of this school." She said holding out her hand

"I'm Jaden Yuki, I'm going to be the next king of games!" He said shaking her hand

"So you plan to defeat Yugi motto then?" She asked curiously placing her hands in her pockets

"Yeah, when I get the chance to." He said with a smile

"Good luck with that, from what I've heard from my cousin, he's one hell of an opponent." She said with a grin

"So how come you are here Amy? If you are Seto's cousin, shouldn't there be somewhere else you should be?" Jaden asked

"I'm here because Seto wanted me to make sure everything was working properly, I know that its stupid for me to try to have a life while doing things for my cousin. But I either had the choice of doing what he wanted or not going at all since he's the boss of me." She said with a shrug

"So I see, So how did you end up with Zane? You don't seem the type to be with someone so stuck up."

They had begun to walk beside each other and it was nice for Amy to actually be around someone and not feel like they were going to over power her.

"Well at first I didn't want anything to do with him because I knew that he had a younger brother and he kept down talking his brother when ever I mention him...but he changed a bit just so he could be with me. It lasted all of a day before he went back to how he was before. I've tried to see past everything he says and does around Syrus...But I couldn't deal with it anymore and after the fifteenth guy who tried to flirt with me because most of the blue guys want to be with me just for the fact that I'm the cousin of Seto...He snapped at me." She said looking to him sadly. "I then snapped back at him...and it ended up how it did in the halls. I never wanted it to get so bad, but it did. For a short period of time I /did/ like the guy, but his ego got too much for me."

"So...what are you going to do now that you are single?"

"I don't know...I might just head back home. This place isn't for me and I don't want to be reminded of everything that Zane has done to me." Amy said with a sad smile

"Aw C'mon Amy! You know you can just not be around him! You can hang out with Syrus and I!" Jaden said with a smile

"Really? Why would you want me to even be around you...I don't really understand everything that guys do around here." She said bluntly

They stopped by the sliefer dorm and he grinned at her. "Its because I want you to have a friend to go to that will always be there for you. I know that at times things might get rough for you to deal with, but I'll always be here to help you out." He said with a smile

"Well...That's very sweet of you Jaden. I think that you might actually be my only actual friend here." She said with a grin

"Really? What about Chazz and Alexis?" He asked confused

"They only want to be around me because of who's my cousin. I can't stand how people in the obelisk work. They are in it for one reason or another." She said crossing her arms.

He shook his head and placed his hands in his pockets. "I'd never do something like that to you Amy. Heck, before I didn't even know that anyone from the Kaiba family was on school grounds let alone with anyone." He said a bit sympathetically

"Well its nice to know that coming out of some one...even if you are a sliefer red kid." She said smile.

"hehe, I just don't understand why anyone would want to use you just for the fact that you are kabia's cousin." He said rubbing the back of his head

"Well, I can think of a few reason...But I won't go into them. I don't want to place anything into your head." She said with a slight smile

"So...Are you seriously going to go back?" He asked curiously

"...I might not if I have a friend here." Sh said with a grin

"Really?!" He said shocked

"Yeah, really. I don't want to lose any true friends when I have them." She said with a grin

Then her pager went off. She saw that it was Zane and Chazz

"Crowler wants to talk to all of the obelisk. So get here soon or you're going to be demoted." Chazz said with a smirk

"...and come alone." Zane said angered

She rolled her eyes and sighed. "Well looks like I have to go. I'll talk to you tomorrow Jaden." She said looking to him

"Alright, Maybe we can walk to class tomorrow?"

"It might be a possibility." She said before she rushed off.

She got here just in time and she stayed with out of Zane's eyesight. She didn't need to deal with his crap.

"So as all of you should know Seto Kaiba will be arriving in two days. I want all of you to be on your best behavior and stay away from those sliefers." He said looking to everyone.

"No he's not...I heard no news of my cousin being here. I would have gotten first word of him being here." She said speaking up walking towards him

"Well maybe he didn't want to tell you." Crowler said rudely

She smirked and she got her phone out. She dialed her cousin's number and placed her phone on speaker so everyone could hear.

"Yes Amy?" Seto said mono toned

"I have a minor question to ask you cousin." She said with the same smirk on her face

"What is it?" He asked amused

"Are you by any chance going to stop by the school within two days?" She asked

"No, that's why you are there. I don't need to be there since you are there." Seto said "Even if you are a student, you have more authority than any of the teachers there."

"That's what I thought...Sorry for the question. I'm just dealing with a very big liar and I needed you to clear things up for me." She said with a smile

"That's alright, I know I can trust you to do the smart thing. Just call me once you are ready to come back home."

"Gotcha. Later cousin." She said before she hung up.

She placed her phone in her pocket and she shook her head.

"I really can't believe...actually yes I can. You are such a dumb ass! Don't give everyone here false hope, I know that I might be seto's cousin, but that doesn't mean you have to treat me like utter shit like you treat the sliefers. Which reminds me, if any of you make fun out of the sliefers you WILL be one just for bullying them. I will NOT tolerate it." She said looking first to Crowler then to all of the students.

Zane glared at her before leaving.

"Zane don't you dare leave, I'm not done talking." She said seriously

"Oh really now? And you really think that I want to listen to you?" He said raising an eyebrow at her

"If you want to live another day as an obelisk blue you should." She said crossing her arms

He stopped and looked to her. "What else do you want to say that I already don't know?"

"Since I didn't know what I do know about having more authority than those whom are teachers...If I find anyone out of line I will point you out to my cousin to be spoken to."She said seriously

"I don't think anyone is afraid of you Amy, you are as soft as a sponge." Zane said crossing his arms

She smirked. "So you think."

He just shook his head.

"That's all I have to say. Now everyone can go back to what they were doing." She said before she left the dorm room and went to walk towards the pier.

Once she got to the pier she sat down on the edge and looked up at the night sky. She couldn't believe how much she really was had been strong while talking to Zane and the others. She took a deep breath as she closed her eyes. As she was calming herself down she didn't notice that Syrus and Jaden both were walking up towards her. It wasn't until Jaden sat next to her that she opened her eyes and she looked to him.

"What's up?" Amy asked curiously

"I wanted to see how you were...It seemed like it was a quick meeting." He said curiously

"That's because Crowler was going to tell us something utterly stupid and an utter lie. So I had to step in and be the truthful person that I am." She said before shaking her head. "And within that time, I almost argued with Zane."

"What's up with him and you anyways?" Syrus asked sitting next to her on the other side

"Well...Its difficult to explain to you guys...I just wish he wasn't such an asshole when it came to basically everything." She said hugging her knees.

"But you aren't with him right?" Jaden asked

"Yeah...I'm no longer with him. I just don't know what else to do to make him see what he's doing to me."She said looking up at the darken sky

"Well, you know you can just ignore him." Jaden said with a smile

"Yeah, I guess that is a possibility." She said looking to him. "Why is it that you always give out good advice to other people?"

"I just want to see you happy, and if giving you advice for it makes you happy, then that's what's I'll do until you are happy enough to be with someone again." He said with a grin

She looked to him curiously before she moved closer to him and leaned her head against his shoulder. "Well, just knowing that I have a good friend like you around is more than enough to make me happy Jaden." She said as she looked up to him

He looked to her a bit surprised at first but then he relaxed a bit and let her lean against him. He could smell the lavender hair wash in her hair as she leaned against him. It made him curious on why she was being so close to him so suddenly.

"Maybe we should go back to our dorms Amy." Jaden said looking to her

"Not yet...No one can tell me what to do and since you two are with me you two are fine." She said looking up to the sky

"You're really bi-polar." Syrus commented

"I know, I have a bi-polar disorder that I cannot control. I've always tried to hide it, but it seems like I let myself slip while being around you two."She said as she sat up looking to Syrus

"Its fine, it makes you more interesting." Jaden said with a smile

She looked back to him curiously. "...Really? You don't find me a troublesome female?"

"No. Why would I think that Amy? You seem like a cool chick even with your disorder. Which I don't know why you are so worried about it. Its part of you so you should embrace it while you can." Jaden said with a grin

Amy just looked to him with a smile before shaking her head. "Fine...I'll try to."


	2. Feelings

_**Jaden: You know you never answered my question from last time**_

_**Rinaangstadt: Sorry Jaden, Since I had Zexion being an ass I couldn't answer you. But yes, you were right before.**_

_**Jaden: Ha! That means Chazz owes me -grins-**_

_**Rinaangstadt: -looks to Jaden weirdly- You two bet on who I was writing about?**_

_**Jaden: Yep! I thought that you were writing about me because of the music you were listening to and Chazz thought that you were writing about him because you wouldn't let him see what you were righting.**_

_**Rinaangstadt: -sighs- I never let anyone see what I'm writing. I like to keep what I write a secret until I publish it. Which reminds me, why all of a sudden you are near me?**_

_**Jaden: -shrugs- Just because I can...Plus everyone is sort of boring me.**_

_**Rinaangstadt: T _ T Well now...I don't own anything but my Oc and my idea.**_

-Story begins-

A few months later...

Amy, Jaden and Syrus became best friends and where dealing with trouble with Zane, Chazz and Alexis. Apparently Amy being around Jaden and Syrus was going to bring down the moral of the Oblesk and Amy just about had it. So she called up her Cousin only to get his younger brother.

"Hey Amy! What's up?" Mokuba asked

"Where is Seto Kaiba?" Amy asked curiously

"He's actually on his way there, you hadn't called him in a while, so he wanted to get his report some other way. But you can reach him at his cell. I'll give you his number." Mokuba said with a smile

"Alright. Thanks Mokuba." Amy said before she wrote down Seto's number on her hand.

Then she called his cell phone and he answered right away.

"This is Seto Kaiba." Seto said seriously

"Lighten up Cuz, its me Amy. Sorry for the lack of reporting. I've been dealing with bull shit here and its taken me a bit of time to get the time to call you." Amy said walking around the campus

He didn't speak for a while, He just looked at his phone and raised an eyebrow. "How do I know that this isn't just a prank call?" Seto asked

She sighed and she stopped walking. "When you were little you were taken in by a rich guy who was your adoptive father. You never ever call me by my full first name Amyirtha you just call me Amy and you have a grudge against a guy with multi color hair name Yugi moto who just so happens to be the king of games." Amy said seriously. "Now think this is a prank call Seto or should I go on about how I used to tease you about that hair cut that you have?"

"Okay, I get it its you Amyirtha...Why so late? I was getting a bit worried about you."

She looked to her phone shocked. "...You got worried over me?"

"Yes, even if you are a troublesome bi-polar female, you are an honest woman and I respect that. So answer my question Amyirtha."

"I've been fighting with a few kids in the blue dorm. They have been up my ass for being friends with two guys from the sliefers. I don't see why its so bad to be around them. Sure they might not that good of a dueler or be a good person when it comes to class, but all of them have good personalities. Many times I've felt like I wasn't wanted in the blue dorm and I went over to the red dorm just because I felt more welcomed there." She said walking towards the pier

"Well, never the less, I'll be there soon. I want to make sure that no one harms you." He said seriously

"to late for that. I already got my heart broken by an asshole name Zane Trusedale" She said sadly

"Not for long...Just stay away from the blue dorm for a bit."

"I can more than do that Seto...Thank you for understanding."

"No problem, just don't make me worry about you again."

"I promise you I won't."

Then he hung up and she saw his helicopter land near the pier She smiled and went up to him.

"Its nice to see you after so long Cousin." She said with a grin

"Like wise...wait did you cut your hair?" He asked curiously

"Sorta..Does it look that bad?" She asked curiously

"No, it doesn't. It actually suits you." He said placing a hand on her head

She smiled and she hugged him. He was shocked at first but then he hugged her back and he smiled down at her.

"So, where are those who have given you a hard time?" He asked curiously

"Most likely in the blue dorm. That's where they usually are." Amy said with a sad smile

He nodded his head before he left with two body guards. She just sat near the pier with a smile as Jaden sat down next to her.

"So...What are you doing around here this time around?" He asked curiously

"I was told by my cousin that I am not allowed to go near the obelisk dorms so I'm not." She said looking to him

"So Seto is actually here?!" He asked curiously

"Yeah, but its going to be brief. He didn't even bring what he usually does when he comes here. So don't try to think you can duel him because you won't be able to. But Jaden...Can I ask you something serious and get an honest answer from you?" She asked turning herself so she was looking directly at him

"Sure, what's up Amy?" He said with a smile

"With all the time that you and I have hung out together...has there ever been a time where things get too awkward for you?" She asked curiously

"Well, when ever you lean against me those few times that you did...that was a bit awkward for me." He said rubbing the back of his head

She thought about what he said and got up. "Alright, I'm sorry for ever making you feel that way. But now I have to go find my cousin." She said before she left

As she was going to the obelisk building she saw that Seto was scaring just about everyone there. Chazz and Zane were among the few that weren't crying.

"Seto, I know you told me to not come near here, but I needed to tell you something." She said placing a hand on his shoulder.

"What is it Amyirtha." He said looking to her.

"I want to go home. I've had enough here, it seems not even those that I care about want me here." She said looking to him sadly

"Fine, then lets get going. I've said what I have here." Seto said before he placed his arm over her shoulder

She walked with him back to the helicopter and went back to Kaiba corp. She then was appointed to be his assistant and stayed by his side until he gave her a week off. She didn't know why he gave her the week off but she walked around the city only to see the whole school around the city. She dodged them as she walked around it wasn't until she bumped into Jaden that she wanted to run off. But she had twisted her ankle and couldn't move her leg so she just sat up and looked down.

"Amy is that you?" Jaden asked confused

She didn't say anything, she was afraid of what he would say if he knew why she had left Duel island. He made her look at him and he looked to her sadly.

"Why did you leave without telling me?" He asked confused

"...I didn't want to be hurt again." She said sadly

"Hurt again...Why would you be hurt...Oh." He said confused before he figured out on his own.

He backed up a bit before he looked away from her a bit.

"...Now this is awkward." He said rubbing the back of his head

"Just help me up and you can forget about even seeing me here." She said looking to him sadly

He helped her up and as he let go of her hand he saw the saddening look with in her eyes. She limped as she walked back to Kaiba corp. As she was half way there Jaden stopped her and picked her up off of the ground. She looked away from him as she felt him tighten his grip on her wrists.

"Why are you doing this Jaden...You're just going to make things worse." She said sadly

"That's where you are wrong." He said as he brought her back to Kaiba corp.

She was silent as she was removed from his back. She went inside and before she was fully inside he turned her around and kissed her.

"I should have just stated what was on my mind before you left but I was too scared too. I love you Amy, all I ever wanted was for you to be with me." He said as he held the side of her face.

She began to tear up as she hugged him tightly. She never knew that he actually cared for her the same way that she had cared for him.

"T-Then why did you say that it was awkward for me to lean on you?" She asked confused

"Because...You weren't actually mine, It didn't seem right for me to do anything while you were still recovering from what Zane had done to you." He said wiping the stray tears from her cheeks.

"I had gotten over him when I had to talk to him face to face about stupid things that he apparently didn't want to listen to." She said placing her hand over his that was on her face. "It's why I was acting how I was around you. You've showed me that not all guys are assholes and that there is hope for girls out there, if they want to find a suitable guy to be with."

"Why don't you come back? You and I could be together then." He said sadly

"I-I don't know if Seto will let me, but I'll ask him. You still have your cell phone right?" She asked curiously

"Yeah." He said taking it out

"I'll call you then." She said with a smile

She kissed him on the lips before she went inside the building. She went up to Seto's office and she went up to his desk and waited until he was done with the phone call that he was having. Once his phone was down he looked to her.

"Yes Amy? You aren't suppose to be here for another two days." He said curiously

"Well...I was actually wondering. Could I do another study report of the dueling school. Its been a year since I've been there and I want to see if anything has changed since then." She said nervously

"I was actually going to ask you if you'd mind going back there once your break was over with. But since you ask you may go back, but you'll be a teacher there since the teacher's there are very bias." He said getting up

"But I don't have a degree in education Seto, I only have a degree in accounting." She said sadly

"Yes you do." He said giving her the resume that she would be handing in to the school board.

She looked it over and looked to him curiously "Alright...So where will I be staying while I'm over there?" She asked

"Since of recent events over on the island...the sliefers have no actual adviser. So you'll be theirs. I know its a low place to go from, but I know you'll be fine." He said with a slight smile

"If that's where you are assigning me then so be it. I won't argue with you on that, you're the big boss not me." She said with her hands up

"I'm glad that you understand that." He said before he went around his desk and placed his hands on her shoulders. "Instead of the usual check up, do every other month. You'll be there for a year and a half. So make good use of it."

She nodded her head before she left. Once she was in her room she called Jaden.

"Hello?" Jaden said confused

"Jaden, its Amy."

"Oh hey Amy, what's up?"

"Looks like I'm going to be a teacher there...So very soon I'll be able to be there with you." She said with a smile

"That's good to hear. So where are you being placed?" He asked

"With the sliefers...apparently your teacher isn't there anymore." She said as she lied on her bed.

"Cool! I can't wait to see how you work things there!" He said excited

She laughed as she smiled, this is part of the reason she liked him. He always knew how to make her smile even when she should be sad.

"Well I'll tell you this much Crowler is going to get a freakin' wake up call. I'm going to be there for a year and a half so I'm going to have time to make his life a living hell."

"He's the headmaster now...You do know this right?"

"Now I do...Who the hell made him headmaster?"

"I don't know, when we came back he was headmaster. I don't think he wants the sliefers around anymore. He's tried many times to destroy the sliefer building." Jaden said sadly towards the end "Oh and get this! Since Chazz left for a different school and came back here he has to start back in the sliefer dorm!"

She laughed at the last part. "Now I REALLY want to go back there. I want to see how well Lil' chazz is holdin' up being a slacker just like he calls all of you."

"Well he doesn't like it one bit. He is trying really hard to find a way to get back to obelisk blue to get to Alexis...oh and Zane has graduated from the school so you won't see him anymore."

"I know...I've seen what he's been doing now. I don't want any part of his life anymore...he actually found out where I live now and has been trying to get me back and has been epically failing at it." She said with a sigh

"Wow, I didn't think he'd actually try to get you back after all of the things he said about you when you weren't here."

She rolled on to her stomach and held her head with her free right hand. "I'm not surprised he began to talk shit about me."

"Well, at any rate that's all past news and it just needs to be ignored right?"

"Yeah, true enough Jaden...So what do you think is going to happen with me being your adviser and stuff?" She asked curiously

"One thing is for sure I'm going to make sure that I visit you a lot." He said

"Oh really? I bet you'll only visit me when you get bored." She said with a smirk

"is that a challenge Amy?" Jaden asked

"To you its Ms. Kaiba Mr. Yuki." She said faking a strict tone

He laughed and she heard a thumping noise on the other end. She sat up and smiled

"Are you alright Jaden?" She asked curiously

"Yeah...Just fell out of my bed." He said laughing a little bit

She rolled her eyes. "Goofball. But to answer your question...Yes, it is." She said standing up

"Alright, I accept. If I just go to when I'm bored you can tell me to leave when ever you want to. If I prove you wrong then I get to do whatever I want when I'm with you in your room." He said with a grin

"I really hope that you are in your room alone Jaden." She said curiously.

She remembered that Jaden shared a room with Syrus, who happened to be Zane's younger brother.

"Syrus is busy helping out some of the newbies here." Jaden said in a happy tone

"Well now, that's something I never knew would happen." She said shocked

"Yeah and he's a Ra Yellow now too." He said in the same tone

"Oh? and how did you not be a Ra as well Jaden? You have better skills than Syrus...You should be in the same group as him." She said confused and a bit amused

"Yeah well my grades in class always holds me back." He said unease

"Not for long, when I get over there I'll tutor you, I don't want you ending up like me doing dead end jobs just to live...You're not going to be able to go anywhere with so little for education." She said sadly towards the end

"I know I need to get serious about it but crowler just bores me so much." Jaden whined

"Well if you dare fall asleep in my class I'll make sure you won't ever again Jaden." She said before the two of them spoke for another hour.

Then She hung up since he had to go for some reason, she got her things together and she hoped that things would be a lot better at duel island now that Zane wasn't there to mess things up for her emotionally.

_**Rinaangstadt: Oh and I'd like to say something to the female who has reviewed this story and my Jaden one-shot that I had out, if you don't like people reviewing your work than don't be a fuckin' hypocrite and review other people things.**_

_**Jaden:...Do I even wanna know?**_

_**Rinaangstadt: About what part?**_

_**Jaden: -shakes head- never mind**_

_**Rinaangstadt: Now I feel Like Zexion...Well for that female, who I checked out your profile, You and I are similar in a way that I'm a middle child too, I'm 19 and a bunch of other crap too. I just want to say to you chicka, if you don't want anything bad written on your stories than don't post the stories than. Simple as that.**_

_**Jaden: Now that's not very nice Rina**_

_**Rinaangstadt: Yeah well the truth is a bitch and so am I. So iloveyugiohGX93 this is your only warning I will give you. I'd like to ask you things in PM but since I can't even do that this is how I can converse with you. So enjoy making me do this just to tell you something : (**_

_**Jaden: Well now, that's a bit odd**_

_**Rinaangstadt: And here you were being Mr. nice guy. -rolls eyes- so if you think that I'm wrong with what I said then prove me the hell wrong! And I'm sorry for everyone else who has to read this...Who could have just skipped this and read something a little bit more interesting than me arguing with a slacker Weirdo.**_


	3. Love?

Rinaangstadt: Well here's to another chapter, Jaden I have a question for you and yes your question will alter what I write.

Jaden: Alright, what's up?

Rinaangstadt: I'm not trying to make your mind hit the gutters or anything like that...But how old do you think someone has to be to be in sexual relationship?

Jaden: O / O Uh, Why are you asking me this?

Rinaangstadt: T _ T You're joking right?

Jaden: ….

Rinaangstadt: You're very lucky your cute otherwise I'd hit you...So you people might be waiting a bit for the 'M' rated part of this story. You can thank Jaden Yuki for that XD

-Story starts-

Once the next day came around she was on her way to the island again, this time she knew that things would be better. She didn't want a repeat of the last time she was there and she hoped that by being where she was within the school she'd have a better chance at a good career choice. She went to her new room and she set her things up before she saw the schedule that was set for the sleifers. She knew that from being in obelisk that it wasn't that far off from it. So she looked at the time and she saw that she had to make dinner for them, so with the help that was already there she was able to get thing ready in no time. Once all of the sleifers came into the dinning hall she saw how amazed some of them were and she inwardly smiled until she saw Chazz arguing with Jaden. She then got everyones attention and Chazz stopped talking.

"I'd like to thank all of you for actually being here and not walking out when you saw me. I know most of you know me for being student here about two years ago, but now I'm a teacher here and I'll be your conselor for this year and half of next year. So don't get too comfortable with me around kiddos. Now if anyone has a question I'll answer them as honest as I can." She said with a smile

Jaden spoke up. "So, what class are you taking charge of?"

"That has yet to be known by me myself. Its whatever that idiot Crowler gives me." She said with her arms crossed

"Fair enough."

"Anything else?"

No one said anything so she smiled. "Well eat up guys." She said with a slight smile

Everyone did and as they did Chazz went up to her.

"So why are you back?"

"It was a request by Seto that I came back here. So don't think I'm here on a personal note because I'm not."

"Fine, but I don't see how you being here will make things a lot more easier."

"I know that crowler wants this place to be torn down, but as long as I am here he won't do no such thing." She said seriously

"Oh...and you think you can stop him?" He asked with his eyebrow raised

"You think I can't?"She countered

He just wrnt to his seat and she sat down eating with a smile as she watched everyone commune with one another. She mainly watched Jaden and how he spoke with others, she remembered how she'd be here instead of with the oblesk when things got tough for her and how she'd eat beside Jaden and Syrus. She would always have fun talking with the two of them. It'd make things at lot easier for her to go through school. But now she's a teacher and she wanted nothing more than to be sure that Jaden, Chazz and the others were alright in dchool and not br bullied by those of higher rankings. Once she was done eating she cleaned up everything and she went to her room only to have a knock on the door.

"Its open." She said with a sigh

Jaden opened the door and he came into the room. She smiled when she saw him.

"Hey Jaden, What's up?" She asked curiously

"I wanted to make sure that you were alright, I saw the sad look on your face during dinner."

"Its just the memories that I have here...They haunt me." She said sadly. Sitting up

He sat next to her and he kissed her cheek. "You don't have to worry about anything. I know everything will be alright."

"We'll have to see about that." She said with a sigh

"Aw c'mon Amy, don't let the past get you down."

She only looked down sadly and he pushed her down as he kissed her on the lips. She kissed him back and held on to his jacket as she felt his hands under her shirt.

"I'll make sure nothing bad ever happens to you." He said softly to her.

She nodded her head before she pushed him down. "I know that you want to protect me from everything but no one person can be shield forever Jaden, you'll just have to just go with what gives you."

He blushed as he looked up to her. "A-Alright. Amy, whatever you say."

She smiled before she kissed him on the lips, he kissed her back and made it so she was right on top of him. She groaned slightly and placed part of her weight on to him. He groaned at it and held on to her sides tighter.

"Don't start something you can't finish Jaden." She said breaking the kiss

"Who said that I was finished with you?" He said before pushing her down.

"Oh? You're actually going through with this Jaden?"

Rinaangstadt: Muwahahahahahahaha -laughs evilly- this is what people get for not reviewing. If you want me to write more than comment on this!

Jaden: -Jaw drop- ….HOW COULD YOU JUST LEAVE IT THERE!

Rinaangstadt: You didn't give me an actual answer so -shrugs-

Jaden: -smirks at me and ponces on top of me- how's this for an answer?

Rinaangstadt: ./. Eep!

Zexion: Well seeing as Sarina is a bit 'busy' I'll close this up for her. Any flames that are on here will be used to burn marshmallows. ^ _ ^


End file.
